


[Podfic] Revolutions

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Finally in a Bed, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rimming, Soundcloud, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Things got in the way, yeah, a whole fuckload of things.





	[Podfic] Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389054) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



> Many thanks to scullyseveltwin for permission to record this little lovely!  
> I think I'd summarise this as uplifting, sweaty porn!


End file.
